Player
Each player in Top Eleven has 15 attributes that are divided into 3 categories: Defence, Attack and Physical & Mental. All of these attributes contribute to the player's Quality. There are 14 player positions a player can take on the pitch: GK, DL, DC, DR, DML, DMC, DMR, ML, MC, MR, AML, AMC, AMR and ST. A player can play on any position, but he will show his best performance only if he is playing on the position(s) he has trained for. Playing on a position the player does not prefer will decrease his quality by a certain amount, meaning your chances for winning the match will also be lower. =Statistics= The Player information, detailing the player's attributes When you click on the player's name, you will see a screen which contains the following information on the player: * The player's quality, represented by a number and stars; * Available skill points; * Field roles which he can play; * Team name; * Nationality; * Height; * Weight; * Foot; * Market value; * Season wage; * Age; * Special ability (if available); * Offers for that player * Attributes * Morale & Physical condition * Contract details * Season stats Ways to gain players: * Auctions * Scout list * Direct transfer offers * Veteran players in the beginning of the new season * Youth academy Editing your players The editing button right next to a player's name You are able to edit your players to your own wishes. Whether you would like to change the name, the nationality or the squad number, there is a function for that. To do this, click on the player you want to edit and then click on the pencil right next to a players name. After clicking on the pencil you will be able to edit your player. =Attributes= Attributes represent the various abilities of your player and are used to determine that player's quality. Defence Defence determines the player's defensive attributes. * Tackling – Determines how well a player is capable of executing a successful tackle on an opponent without committing a foul or injury. * Marking – Determines how well a player can mark an opponent and how well he can use zonal marking. * Positioning – Determines how well a player positions himself to deal with attacking threats. * Heading – Determines how well a player is capable of heading the ball towards his target. * Handling – Determines how well a player is able to keep the ball when tackled. Attack Attack determines the player's offensive attributes. * Passing – Determines how accurately a player can pass the ball. * Dribbling – Determines how well a player can control the ball when running with it. * Crossing – Determines how well a player is capable of placing a well-aimed cross at the right time. * Shooting - Determines how well a player is capable of placing a strong, good shot. * Finishing – Determines how well a player is capable of reacting quickly and adapting to any offensive situation. Physical & Mental Physical & Mental determine your player's supplemental attributes. * Fitness – Determines how hard your player can exert himself on the pitch. * Strength – Determines how well a player is able to exert his physical force onto an opponent in order to hold them off, win tackles and aerial balls, etc. * Aggression – Determines how much a player asserts himself on the pitch. Does not necessarily raise the chance of fouls or injuries. * Speed - Determines the player's speed on the pitch. A player moves faster without a ball than with it. * Creativity – Determines how many opportunities a player will find to use his other abilities.